1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree stand structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas tree stand apparatus arranged for the remote watering of a Christmas tree relative to a support container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas tree stands of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,461; 3,885,763; and 4,976,411.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for ease of watering of a Christmas tree within a support container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.